Indecent interview
by MionePotter
Summary: an indecent interview made by Steve Kmetko from E! entreteaiment televison.


Indecent Interview  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Many Thanks: to Paulina who had the pleasure or bad luck of reading this first, to everyone who reviewed, to fictionalley.org who posted it even if it sucked and Linkin Park who sang all through the writing process and helped me concentrate :p  
  
Author's Note: this story came up from a stupid question a friend of mines did some days ago, she kept asking and so I decided to make a Fic out of it. Thanks :'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
INTERVIEW FOR E! ENTRETAIMENT TELEVISION  
  
  
  
STEVE- HI IM STEVE KMETKO REPORTING FOR E! NEWS DAILY LIVE FROM LONDON. HERE WITH ME IS THE LOVELY((that would be me hehe)) HERMIONE GRANGER, ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS WITCHES AROUND. MY PLEASURE, MS. GRANGER  
  
HERMIONE- SAME HERE, STEVE.  
  
STEVE- HERMIONE, FIRST OF ALL I WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOU FOR THE GREAT WORK YOU'VE DONE WITH THE DAILY PROPHET AS AN EDITOR, JK. ROWLING MUST BE VERY PROUD OF HAVING INVENTED YOU.  
  
HERMIONE- WHAT? WHO?  
  
STEVE- WE'VE KNOWN FROM FANS ALL OVER THE GLOBE THAT YOU OF ALL THE BOOK'S CHARACTERS, ARE ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS AND LOVED ONES.  
  
HERMIONE- BOOK? CHARACTERS?  
  
STEVE- HEHE, WE LOVE YOUR SENSE OF HUMOUR, HERMIONE.  
  
HERMIONE- IM SORRY, I DON'T-  
  
STEVE- NOW WITH THE QUESTIONS. SOME OF YOUR FANS AS I'VE MENTIONED BEFORE, HAVE CHANGED YOU VERY MUCH IN WHAT WE ALL KNOW AS FAN-FICTIONS. SOME OF THE FAVOURITE ONES ARE WERE YOU'RE A SAVAGE EDITOR FROM THE WIZARDING NEWSPAPER, THE DAILY PROPHET.  
  
HERMIONE- ER….  
  
STEVE- IN SOME OF THEM THEY RELATE YOU WITH ANOTHER CHARACTER, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND HARRY POTTER HAD ONCE SHARED SOMETHING, AS MORE THAN FRIENDS.  
  
HERMIONE- ER… YES, I DATED HIM FOR SOME TIME WE WENT OUT FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS, BUT I BROKE UP WITH HIM.  
  
STEVE- WELL, SORRY TO HEAR THAT HERMIONE, WHAT COULD YOU TELL US ABOUT HARRY? IS HE A GOOD KISSER?  
  
HERMIONE- BLUSHING WELL, THAT'S SOMETHING I WOULD PREFFER NOT TO TALK ABOUT, BUT YES, HE WAS A GREAT KISSER.  
  
STEVE- WONDERFUL! SOMETHING ELSE?  
  
HERMIONE- WELL, HE WAS VERY SENSITIVE AND ALWAYS USED TO HOLD MY HAND WHENEVER SOME GILR APROACHED, JUST TO PROVE THAT HE WASN'T ALONE AND THAT I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND.  
  
STEVE- GREAT GUY, HUH?  
  
HERMIONE- WELL, YES, HE WAS ACTUALLY THE BEST PERSON I EVER MET.  
  
STEVE- WHY DID YOU GUYS BROKE UP?  
  
HERMIONE- OH WELL, THAT'S ER… DIFICULT TO TELL, HE WAS UNDER A LOT OF PRESURE, AND I DECIDED NOT TO BE A PROBLEM, HE DIDN'T WANTED TO LEAVE ME, BUT WE BOTH DECIDED TO BE APART FOR WHILE HE WENT TROUGH SOME PROBLEMS IM DEFINIETLY NOT TALKING ABOUT.  
  
STEVE- THAT'S OK, DOTN FEEL PRESURED, HERMIONE.  
  
HERMIONE- THANKS  
  
STEVE- ALSO WE HEARD FROM GOOD SOURCES THAT YOU DATED SOMEONE ELSE, DRACO MALFOY I DARESAY.  
  
HERMIONE- OH, THAT… WELL, YE-YEAH I DATED HIM BEFORE HARRY.  
  
STEVE- I SEE. AND WHAT COULD YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT?  
  
HERMIONE- WELL, HEH, DRACO WASN'T THE KIND OF PERSON EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS, I FOUND A WONDERFUL MAN INSIDE DRACO AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM. I GUESS HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME EVEN BEFORE THAT.  
  
STEVE- OH, ANYTHING ELSE?  
  
HERMIONE- WANT TO KNOW IF HE WAS A GOOD KISSER TOO, DO YOU?  
  
STEVE- PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW, HERMIONE.  
  
HERMIONE- WELL, HE WAS, IN FACT HIS KISSES WERE THE ONES I WISHED FOR WHEN I WAS WITH HARRY.  
  
STEVE- DON'T TELL! SO, YOU LOVED DRACO THE MOST?  
  
HERMIONE- HELL NO!, HOW COULD I LOVE WHAT HE BECAME? I MEAN, I DID LOVE HIM, WITH ALL MY HEART AND MY SOUL, BUT HE BETRAYED ME!  
  
STEVE- GEEZ.  
  
HERMIONE- WELL, DRACO, HE WAS A GOOD PERSON. HE EVEN FACED HIS FATHER AND TOLD HIM THAT HE LOVED ME. AND THAT HAD BEEN THE MOST SWEET THING HE HAD DONE. I THANKED HIM AFTER HE GOT OUT OF THE COMA.  
  
STEVE- C-COMA? SO HIS FATHER ACTUALLY-?  
  
HERMIONE- OH LUCIUS HAD A FIT, HE ALMOST KILLED DRACO.  
  
STEVE- GOD! WHAT A NERVE FROM THE GUY!  
  
HERMIONE- YEAH.  
  
STEVE- SO, HERMIONE HERE WE HAVE SOME OTHER QUESTIONS FOR YOU, FROM THE FANS OUT THERE.  
  
HERMIONE- FANS?  
  
STEVE- OUR FRIEND SANDRA , FROM ARKANSAS ASKS US IF YOU EVER HAD AN AFFAIR WITH RONALD WEASLEY  
  
HERMIONE- WH-WHAT?! WITH RON! NEVER! I MEAN, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
STEVE- OKAY. MATILDA FROM JERSEY ASKS WHAT HAPPENED WITH CROOKSHANKS?  
  
HERMIONE- OH DEAR, HE DIED A YEAR AGO. CAR ACCIDENT.  
  
STEVE- WOW, SORRY HERMIONE. JAMES FROM ARIZONA ASKS HOW DID YOU FELT WHEN YOU KNEW JK ROWLING WAS ALREADY FILMING A SECOND MOVIE?  
  
HERMIONE- WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ABOUT THE SAME PERSON? AND WHAT MOVIE?  
  
STEVE- AND OUR DEAR FRIEND MADELINE, WEASLEY? IS IT? SHE ASKS, OH LORD, THIS ONE IS GOOD:  
  
WHO WAS BETTER IN BED, HARRY OR DRACO?  
  
HERMIONE- SWALLOWING HARD WELL, I- ER… NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, REALLY I… HEHE, WELL, BETTER? ER…  
  
STEVE- EVERYONE WISHES TO KNOW THAT, HERMIONE, AND OUR TIME IS ALMOST UP.  
  
HERMIONE- ITS HARD TO TELL, I ER…WELL, HARRY WAS EXCELLENT, AND WELL, DRACO WAS TOO, BUT…  
  
STEVE- AND?  
  
HERMIONE- BLUSHING UNCONTROLABLY THEY BOTH WERE VERY GOOD AT IT, IS HARD TO TELL.  
  
STEVE- COME ON HERMIONE, YOU WONT HURT THEIR FEELINGS, IM SURE THEY'RE AS EXCITED AS I AM TO KNOW IT.  
  
HERMIONE- SIGHING HARRY WAS BETTER.  
  
STEVE- YOU HEARD IT HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THANKS FOR JOINING US, HERMIONE ITS BEEN A- HOLD ON WHAT IS IT?, OH HERMIONE THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU, DRACO SAYS YOU'LL PAY TONIGHT, HEH, SORRY TO HEAR THAT GIRL.  
  
HERMIONE- UGH.  
  
STEVE- THANKS AGAIN FOR JOINING US, HERMIONE.  
  
HERMIONE- ITS BEEN MY PLEASURE, STEVE.  
  
STEVE-THANKS HERMIONE, IM STEVE KMETKO REPORTING FOR E! NEWS DAILY, GOOD- NIGHT EVERYONE!  
  
THE END. 


End file.
